The invention relates to a mains connection box. In particular the invention relates to a mains connection box of a kind in which on a bottom or base plate of the box there are chambers to accommodate connection terminals for the wires of the connection cable. Such a mains connection box is known from DE-OS 34 30 756.7 of the Applicant.
Modern electrical machinery and appliances are mostly fitted with a suppressor by which electrical pulses created in the appliance can be kept remote from the mains in order not to interfere with radio and television receivers as well as personal computers and the like. Also, excess voltages or current surges which might occur in the mains supply can be kept remote from the appliance or machine. This suppressor or filter is constructed like a cup in which there is a capacitor and/or choke coils. The cup is closed at both ends. At one end or cover of the cup, connecting wires or contacts emerge to which the feed wires of the mains cable can be connected.
Hitherto, the suppressor has been accommodated inside the electrical appliance. Therefore, fitment of the suppressor is complicated and expensive. In particular, the connecting wires of the suppressor have to be specially connected to the wires of the connecting cable so that appropriate and separate contact means must be provided in the appliance.
Furthermore, the separate connecting wires of the filter are functionally disadvantageous and it would be better if the filter were to take effect directly at the point where the mains cable enters the electrical appliance.